1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to latching devices, and more particularly to systems for latching hinged doors or panels and the like at multiple points.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Various types of latching devices for fastening doors, panels and the like are known.
In certain applications, such as in the case of doors or panels that need to be sealed when closed, multiple point latching systems are advantageously employed. In such systems, multiple latches are installed at or near the periphery of the door or panel to be sealed. The multiple latches can be individually actuated. However, it is a convenience if they are arranged to be actuated by a single central actuator. An example of a known multiple point actuating system is the VICE ACTION.RTM. 3-point compression system available from Southco, Inc., Concordville, Pa. In this system a pair of over-center latches are mounted on the door or panel to be secured, proximate the periphery. Often a compressible gasket will be provided between the door or panel and the corresponding frame or cabinet. A central operating latch is mounted in the panel between the over-center latches. The central operating latch, which can be rotated around an axis perpendicular to the plane of the panel, includes an actuator rod or plate which rotates when the latch is turned. The central operating latch also includes a handle or knob, which extends above the surface of the panel, or a fitting for a tool to be inserted for rotating the central operating latch. A pair of rods extend from the actuator plate to the over-center latches, so that as the central latch is rotated the over-center latches are each actuated, as the rods move in a plane parallel to the panel. The over-center action first latches, and then compresses the gasket, as the central latch is rotated, thereby both latching and sealing the panel against the frame.
In another type of multi-point latching system, the rod ends are fitted with rollers, and supported by rod guides mounted proximate the edge of the panel door. In the open position, the rods are retracted. When the panel door is closed, the latch actuator is rotated, and the rods are extended beyond the edge of the panel door and into engagement with a surface of the cabinet frame, thereby latching the panel to the cabinet.
There is a continuing need for a smoothly operating multi-point latch system which is easily operated, and which can readily secure an enclosure, such as an exterior enclosure for telecommunications equipment.